mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Smiley4913
hey guys, im smiley.As you know this is meh talk page! if you want to leave a message just go ahead and leave a message and dont forget to sign your name after your message or a word bubble, so i can you know write back so i guess you know already.... Sim Request (cont.) Gosh, you be indecisive... }} }} Cookies taste better with milk }} }} }} Hi... (Cont). RE:uh............. }} }} Uh...okay. What kinda pose do you want?}} }} Word Bubble Anyways, he also wanted to know if there was anything you wanted to change like the pic, font, or what you want written in the time (cuz most users are too lazy to write ~~~~~ all the time. So, if you want anything changed, just say so. }} *eye twitch* RESPONSEEeEEE Well I am Zombie Carl but not Zombie Carol... 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 01:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks, but its really annoying typing in when i log in lol 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 05:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello hi... re: MEEP! And, um...do you want the banner to be smaller?}} You can see the list of moods on your word bubble's page. Whenever you wanna do a mood, type this: When you just wanna leave it at the default mood, or you are just too lazy at the moment to type in a mood, just type your word bubble as you normally do: That be all. Any questions?}} You got the sad mood, though.}} Friends May I ask where you got your icon/avatar from 'cuz I love it?!}} Shabadaba. Chewbba, Chewbbaca, UHUHU. LOL '' }} }} }} Friend Request Accepted }} ,and i know what time it is}} hi Smiley! I'm Csphere19, but you can call me Csphere or Carmie or whatever you like, I hope we can become great friends}} }} I will update my buddy list ASAP and I gotta go, it's already midnight at my place, thank you! }} Hola! ) I see you are 11, like me! I laake your sim. Hope we can be friends. Natalie X.}} Hope you like it. }} I like making friends, its fuuun!}} STARFIRE!!! }} Hi person Hi --Violet N. xD 21:10, August 23, 2010 (UTC) do u know anyone who can make me a word bubble?--Violet N. xD 21:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Derek the Cactus }} Violet fan Yes, why I am a huge, (like teh hugest) fan of Violet. Yeah, everybody loves Violet!--Violetlover16 04:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC)Violetlover16 (sorry I is lazy of doing my word bubble) Fluffy cardigans Reply: Yes I really hate Chaz he is sooo dumb and I also hate Summer because she is mean to Violet (I love Violet) --Violetlover16 04:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC)Violetlover16 Hey! Okay... Scientific Formulas Are Spreading Across Your Face }} }} }} |color =purple |color2 =lime |textcolor =black |fonttype =Cursive |username =Violetlover16 |name =Violet Love |sig =She will haunt you... |time =6:57 |text =Cool I also hate Summer.xp }} Hello Thanks for the Friend Reward~! }} YUP DA KETCHUUPEHH She be Belinda, my OC. Who is like...the TOTAL opossite from me. }} Sure! }} RE: PS3 I don't have one, but i apperciate you sending messages! :) Corey785 22:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) About me leaving. See my blog. Corey785 22:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) What? Whoop De Doop }} Hi Thx for the advice... --Violetlover16 03:57, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Violetlover16 Because I do not know how to access one.--Violetlover16 04:13, September 4, 2010 (UTC)Violetlover16 The Trolls ...Not true, but still, we need to watch out for that gaiz. }} Hey Smiley Smiley!! Play Station }} Ba Ba Americano.. hi!! hi smiley! how are you?--Clara ^.^ 21:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) hi!! hi smiley! how are you?--Clara ^.^ 21:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC)